User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB Season 1 Episode 26: Find Your Love (2)
Main Plot: Molly/Donavan (Donavan knocks on Molly's door. Molly answers.) Molly: Donavan. Hey. Come in. Donavan: So, are you ready for the Valentines Dance? Molly: Yeah... Donavan: Too bad May can't come. Molly: Yep. It sucks Donovan: '''Are you ok Molly, you don't seem like yourself? '''Molly: '''It's hard to explain everything thats going on right now. '''Donovan: You can tell me absolutly anything, and I promise that we can work it all out. Molly: Jacob wants me back, I'm still getting bullied by Jo, Savannah, Randi, and JC. What more can happen? Donavan: I can kick Jake's ass for you. Molly: If he starts trouble, then yes. Donavan: Good. Now let me see your arms. Molly: Don't worry, honey. I'm ok... and so is Molly. (Molly shows her arms.) Molly: Trust me. Donavan: I do. (They share a kiss.) Theme Song: Subplot: Nathaniel/Trevor (Nathaniel knocks on Quinn's door. Quinn answers.) Quinn: Nate!! (Quinn kisses Nathaniel.) Nathaniel: Someone's beautiful. Quinn: And someone's sexy. Nathaniel: Just like you. Quinn: Valentines Dance, here we come. (Nathaniel's phone rings. It's says Trevor. Nathaniel ignores it.) Nathaniel: Alright, my queen. Let us go. Mr. Rodriguez: Hey Nate! Nathaniel: Yes? Mr. Rodriguez: If I here that you screwed my daughter in the girls bathroom, I have a 45 and a shovel. No one will miss you. Quinn: Daddy!! Mr. Rodriguez: Hahaha!!! I was kidding. You guys have fun. Not too much fun. Nathaniel: Whew! I was scared for a sec. Quinn: Don't worry, he's a joker. Third Plot: Delilah (At the dance; Delilah is getting her ticket.) Travis: Enjoy the dance! Delilah: Thank you. (Delilah walks in the dance feeling nervous.) Alberta: Looking for someone? Delilah: Alberta! Hi. Alberta: Hi, Delilah. It's talking to you again. Delilah: I'd say the same. Alberta: Look we should talk. (Quinn, Nathaniel, and Jayden walk up to them.) Quinn: Hey there, Delilah. Hi Alberta. Alberta: Hello. Delilah: Hey guys. Alberta and I have to go talk. Jayden: I'm gonna go dance with Skyler. Subplot: Nathaniel/Trevor (Alberta and Delilah leave and then Jayden leaves.) Quinn: And then there's two. (Trevor walks up to them.) Trevor: Hey guys. Quinn: Hey, Trevor. Trevor: Umm, can I borrow Nathaniel for a minute? Quinn: Okay. (Trevor and Nathaniel go to the other side.) Trevor: How long are you gonna keep this charade up. You're having an affair with her. Nathaniel: No, I'm having an affair with you. This charade will keep going until someone is dumped. Trevor: Well do it now! Nathaniel: Quit complaining. Your yammering is making my decision very easy. Trevor: If you don't break up with her, I will do it for you. Nathaniel: You know what, WE need to break up. Trevor: You better be joking. Nathaniel: I'm not joking. We're done. (Nathaniel walks away. Trevor walks the other way.) Third Plot: Delilah (Delilah and Alberta walk into an empty classroom.) Delilah: Empty classroom in the middle of a Valentines Day Dance? This shall be interesting. Alberta: Look, I know that I kicked you out of the Jesus Club months ago and people won't let you in because you're a lesbian. Delilah: What are you trying to say? I can't come back. Alberta: I want to confess. Delilah: Oh. Alberta: Last year, I was at this party and I was in a game of spin the bottle. Delilah: Closet edition? Alberta: Yes. I spinned the bottle and... Delilah: Alberta? What happened? Alberta: It landed on a girl. (Delilah's eye go big.) Delilah: Alberta Arquette. Miss homosexuality is a sin. You made out in the closet with a girl? For how long? Alberta: It was suppose to be seven minutes but back out on the first minute. Delilah: Why didn't you tell me? Alberta: I didn't want you to know. Delilah: Is that why you defended me from Jo the other day? Alberta: Partially. Delilah: Why else? Alberta: I have...small feelings. Delilah: You do? Alberta: I wanted to make it up to you and I'm kind of questioning my sexuality. I still like boys, though. (Delilah kisses Alberta but then backs away.) Delilah: I'm sorry. Alberta: No, that was good. Delilah: Oh. Alberta: If you're ready for a relationship, you can let me know. Delilah: Oh I will. (They walk back to the dance.) Main Plot: Molly/Donavan (Molly and Donavan are at the dance getting snacks. Molly quickly eyes Jacob. Jacob sees her. Molly kisses Donavan. Jacob gets mad and walk away.) Donavan: Aww. That felt good. Molly: I know it did. Donavan: Don't look now, Fankie and Randi are giving us dirty looks. Molly: Screw them. Donavan: Oh look at Jacob. Molly: Screw him even more. Donavan: Slow dance time. (Donavan and Molly go slow dancing.) Subplot: Nathaniel/Trevor (Trevor is standing at a table drinking punch. He sees Nathaniel and Quinn slow dancing.) Trevor: I could do better. (He sees Damon, Liam and Rebecca standing at another table and talking.) Trevor: Hmm. I wonder. Third Plot: Delilah (Delilah and Alberta head to the dance floor.) Delilah: Just in time for slow dancing. Alberta: Uh oh. There's you're enemy. Delilah: With Jacob. Main Plot: Molly/Donavan (Molly and Donavan are still slow dancing when Jacob walks up to them.) Jacob: It's very aggravating for a pretty girl to date a low-life. Donavan: Oh my gosh. Dude, would you get lost. Molly: I don't like you, Jacob!! Leave! Jacob: 'You think you can just take her from me? She was mine first! '''Donovan: '''She choose me over you! I was there for her when you were making fun of her. Accept the fact that she's gone and move on! ''(Delilah comes in.) '''Delilah: Alright, enough! Can we get through a romantic dance without this nonsense. (Jo pushes her back.) Jo: Hold up, bitch. We call the shots. (Frankie and Randi come behind Jacob and Jo. Travis comes behind Delilah and Donavan.) Jacob: Four against three. Tsk. Tsk. You guys su-- (Donavan punches Jacob. Jacob falls onto Randi. Frankie charges at Donavan. They fall on the ground fighting.) Third Plot: Delilah Jo: Oh hell no! (Delilah slaps Jo and they fall on the ground pulling eachother's hair.) Alberta: Oh gosh! Seriously? Jo: You bitch! Delilah: You skank! Main Plot: Molly/Donavan Jacob: You asshole!! (Jacob charges over to Donavan to help Frankie but Molly tripps him and he falls on his face.) Randi: Molly!! Molly: Oh no. (Randi runs to slap Molly but misses.) Molly: What are you doing? Randi: Look around. It's a fight. Molly: And you're coming at me... why? Randi: Our boyfriends are fighting Molly: So? Randi: This is for trying to steal Frankie. Molly: You're still on that? Why don't you ask Frankie what he and I were actually talking about? Randi: I already know. I overheard you. Molly: Ask him the full conversation!! Damn it!! (Molly and Randi break up the fight between Frankie and Donavan.) Donavan: What the hell is wrong with you?! Frankie: You punched Jacob. (Jacob gets up and punches Donavan. They fall on the ground. Molly breaks it up.) Travis: Hey jerk!! (Travis punches Frankie and they start wrestling on the ground. Randi breaks it up) Molly: Stop this right now!!!!! Jacob: You've got some nerve. Alberta: Help!! (Molly breaks up Jo and Delilah's fight.) Jo: You lesbian bitch! (The fire alarm goes off. Everyone looks at Mr. Hudson and Miss Underwood.) Miss Underwood: Everyone! Go home! The Valentines Dance is over! Mr. Hudson: As for you eight. Come with us! Main Plot: Molly/Donavan | Third Plot: Delilah (Molly, Donavan, Travis, Delilah, Alberta, Jo, Frankie, Randi, and Jacob sit in the main office minutes after the Dance was cleared.) Mr. Hudson: I am very, very disgusted on how much of a situation you caused this dance. Miss Underwood: The sad thing is, you four planned this dance. How did this go wrong? Jo: Emo girl came at us. Molly: Liar! Donavan: They came at us! Mr. Hudson: Who is "us"? Donavan: Jo, Frankie, Randi, and Jacob came at Me, Molly, Travis, Delilah, and Alberta. Miss Underwood: Hudson, come with me for a sec. (Hudson and Underwood go outside the office.) Mr. Hudson: They should all be suspened. Miss Underwood: Donavan's telling the truth. Mr. Hudson: How do you know that? Miss Underwood: Look at the rivalries. Molly's hated by Randi and Jo, Donavan hates Frankie and Jacob, Travis hates Frankie, Molly hates Jo, and Jo hates Delilah and Alberta. Mr. Hudson: Heh. Good point. Miss Underwood: And look who the bullies are. Randi, Frankie, Jo, and Jacob. Mr. Hudson: So you're saying we shouldn't suspend the other four even though they were part of the fight? Miss Underwood: They acted in self defense. Principal Jones would suspend all of them in a second. Mr. Hudson: What about Donavan? Miss Underwood: This one's a let go. Mr. Hudson: Okay. (They walk back in the office.) Mr. Hudson: Molly, Donavan, Delilah, Alberta and Travis. You five may leave. The rest of you are suspened for a week. Donavan: Really? I mean- Mr. Hudson: It wasn't your fault. Jacob: Yes it was!! He stole my girlfriend. Molly: I went with Donavan after I dumped you. Jo: Cut yourself yet, emo? Molly: How about I take this blade and slash you right now? Miss Underwood: Molly! Molly: Let's go guys. (Molly, Donavan, Delilah, Alberta, and Travis leave.) Molly: I'm glad this feels like a team. Delilah: I'm glad to have gotten my best friend back. Plus, I've made three new friends. (They laugh and group hug.) Category:Blog posts